1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain fluorinated acid halides of 3-ketoglutaric acid, to polymers therefrom, and to reaction products of said polymers.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Copolymers of ethylenically unsaturated compounds and polyfluoroketones of the type ##STR2## are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,777 to Howard, where X and X', independently, may include F, Cl, perfluoroalkyl, .omega.-halo- and .omega.-alkoxy-perfluoroalkyl substituents.
Ketodiethers of the type ##STR3## are known in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,537, as is the hydrolysis of --CF.sub.2 OR groups to --CO.sub.2 R, and the conversion of ether groups --CF.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 to --COF by the action of SO.sub.3, D. C. England et al, J. of Fluorine Chemistry 3, 63 (1973-74). Ketomonoesters of the type ##STR4## (R=H, C.sub.2 H.sub.5), and their preparation by reacting a difluoroacetate with a trifluoroacetate, are also known, McBee et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 75, 3152 (1953) and 75, 4090 (1953).